


秘密

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Mikell Bright/TJ Bright
Kudos: 10





	秘密

午後的暖意透過窗灑入房間內，為一切事物鑲上層柔和的色調，也包括床上男孩蒼白的面容。

「有好一點了嗎？」Mikell坐在一旁，他的手撫過Bright家最小兒子的橘紅捲髮，髮絲下額間的傷口已經消腫了，但那密密麻麻的傷疤大概永遠不會消退。

這是他的錯。

在更早以前Mikell就意識到TJ有些特別了，他應該多加警惕的，如果早點提醒James，讓他們家的次子也多留意點兒的話或許這一切就不會發生。Mikell注視著TJ虛弱的朝哥哥投來的笑顏，他寧可現在躺在那兒的是自己，即使這樣一來一切負擔都會由James扛下、即使這樣一來他們的經濟會更加不穩定，但總會有辦法的。他們一直都是這樣撐過來的不是嗎。

「已經好很多了。」即使因輕微的腦震盪而不時產生暈眩噁心，TJ的微笑仍然跟外頭的陽光一樣溫暖明亮，Mikell緊繃的面部線條因此而鬆動了些，他還撫在對方髮間的手輕輕揉了揉。

「需要什麼的話都告訴我。」醫生告知他們TJ需要好好靜養與觀察。因他這陣子都無法下床的緣故，Bright家長子與次子討論好了彼此外出掙錢的時間——幸好他此刻身上沒有重要的任務，兩兄弟排好了班表以輪番照料最小的弟弟。

其實Mikell根本不擔心TJ，他的身體狀況已經穩定了許多，而且他的個性也不像Bright家鬼靈精怪的另一個兒子，文靜的小弟根本不會給人添任何麻煩。

然而他們注意到了。Mikell想到這裡不由的咬了咬牙，在他工作的那個地方已經派人來關注過，雖然他與James都還堅持著那套說辭，但若他們還持續保持關注的話，說不准什麼時候會被發現些端倪。他不會讓TJ被帶走的。

「Mikell，你沒事吧？」TJ擔憂的聲音讓Mikell從思緒中回過神。他剛才看著兄長的神色忽地黯淡下來，愈來愈糟糕的臉色令末子感到驚慌，他的大哥搖搖頭扯出一個笑容表示自己沒有任何問題，並伸出雙臂給了他一個擁抱。

兄長的體溫與寬闊的肩膀讓他感到安心。TJ閉上眼把臉埋到哥哥的頸間，他在襯衫上嗅到了極淡的煙草氣味，不過他一點也不在意。兩位令他自豪無比的哥哥都為了這個家而忙碌，即使兄長們沒有說出來，TJ也知道現在家中經濟完全是由兩名哥哥在支撐著，他的二哥甚至還差了一年才到法定成年年齡，哥哥還那麼年輕就必須為生計煩惱、為了弟妹們如此賣力。

然後那天意外發生了。受傷當時的詳細情況TJ已經不太記得，他只記得痛——如同腦袋要裂開般的疼痛，接受縫合時麻醉的效果與腦震盪的症狀讓大腦昏昏沉沉，但他清楚知道一件事，他替此刻眼前的兄長接受了這些痛苦。這令TJ心底有一絲慶幸，頭上的傷口是如此地疼而難受，如果照原本的情況，那受傷的人是Bright家最年長的大哥，對方一定會拼了命隱忍下來的吧，說不定還會拖著受傷的身體去工作，讓無法獲得休息的身軀狀況惡化。所以現在這樣是最好的結果了，TJ在心底想著，於溫暖的懷抱中抓緊了哥哥的背。

彼此身體分開時Mikell率先察覺到了異狀，他的視線下移便看見弟弟下身微微撐起了帳篷的薄被。青春期的男孩瞪大雙眼，他不知所措的紅了臉看著哥哥，或許是因長久累積的疲憊，也可能是剛剛兄長給予的安全感，他的身體違背意志擅自起了反應。

「那個、Mikell，我……」TJ一手捂著臉不知道該說些什麼，他希望哥哥就當作什麼都沒看到，然後就此離開他的房間。但Mikell沒有這麼做，那對翡翠色的瞳盯著他的臉幾乎要把他望穿，TJ根本不敢抬眼對上兄長的視線。

「我來幫你吧。」哥哥的嗓音飄到他的耳內，TJ還以為自己是因頭部的傷而產生了幻聽。他感覺到身側的床鋪凹陷，僵硬地放下手後映入眼的是坐在極近距離的Mikell。

「這種事我可以自己……！」

「你現在活動很不方便吧？」Mikell的右手撫上他的後頸，輕輕揉著捲髮下那塊敏感的皮膚，然後左手伸到覆蓋弟弟下半身的被子內。「傷口又疼起來就說。」

為什麼會決定做這種事呢？當Mikell的手直接觸碰到TJ的性器時，腦海裡似乎有個聲音質問著他。這是你的親弟弟，你發過誓要讓他安全，是你最疼愛的最小的弟弟。

是因為他為你承受了那些傷害嗎？是想要補償那些無法陪伴的時光嗎？簡直像是著了魔一樣，Mikell的眼睛離不開對方羞赧的神情，此刻的他只希望能讓TJ得到生理上的滿足。最年幼的弟弟因為受到來自他人的撫摸而縮了下身體，細小的呻吟從口中流瀉，TJ的呼吸加重，他不確定是因為快感還是因處在兄長的視線下，他抓緊被單的掌心不斷冒汗，吐息的嘴感到口乾舌燥，哥哥粗糙的手帶來一陣陣刺激，覆蓋著繭的指腹摩擦過前端時令他吸了一大口氣。Mikell的右手始終在他頸後來回揉搓安撫著，左手則在觀察著TJ的面龐下改變力道速度地套弄。

「哥……哥……」TJ含著淚光的漂亮綠眼睛凝望著他，帶著微顫泣音的悅耳聲線呼喚著他。

Mikell沒有多想就低下頭吻上了TJ的唇。

TJ因驚訝而無意識地後仰，但Mikell覆在他後腦的右手限制了他的舉動。唇瓣相貼發出了濕潤的聲音，TJ覺得自己從臉到耳根都快燙的燒起來了，他因嗚咽而微啟的嘴被兄長試探性的伸入，碰觸到對方的舌令TJ慌亂的差點咬下去，他忍下了那股衝動，讓哥哥的舌尖在他的口中探索。

接吻原來那麼舒服的嗎？TJ不是沒有嘴對嘴親吻過喜歡的女孩兒，但如此激烈綿長的吻可還沒出現在他的人生經歷中，他被動的張著口讓兄長帶給他陌生的體驗，上顎被哥哥輕輕掃過時他因那股酥癢而縮起脖子，Mikell的手已移動到他的後腦勺，即使隔著頭髮，對方掌心的那一絲溫度還是讓他覺得很舒服。而下身的套弄也始終沒停下，隨著他胸口起伏加劇，Mikell的動作也急促起來，TJ感到整個人都要融化在哥哥帶給他的愉悅中了，在一聲似小貓般細細的喘息下，他將一切慾望釋放到了兄長手中。

Mikell此時才終於鬆開他的口，離開前哥哥還輕輕含上了他的下唇，對方的雙手都從他身上撤回了，一下子失去哥哥的溫度使他湧上一股失落感，TJ有點訝異於發覺自己竟是如此不想讓哥哥這麼快就離開。

他的大哥伸手去旁邊抽紙巾擦去那些濁液，TJ還在思考該怎麼開口才能請對方再留下來陪伴他一小段時間，接著他注意到了Mikell不太自然的動作，像是在遮掩著什麼。男孩挪動身子探頭過去查看，即使很不明顯，TJ仍然看見了哥哥微微勃起的下體。

「……我會把它處理掉。」從TJ的視線裡知道自己瞞不住了，Mikell尷尬的移開自己的視線，正要起身離開，卻被床上的弟弟拉住了衣角。

「我來幫你。」TJ抿著嘴對哥哥說出了不久前對方才講過一次的話語，Mikell皺著眉正要拒絕，他們家最小的弟弟拉住他的領口貼了上來，這一次是由TJ主動開啟的吻。

他並不知道怎麼做，只是一遍遍吸吮著哥哥的唇，伸出舌頭胡亂舔舐著對方。Mikell的眉眼軟化下來，他再次扶上TJ的臉龐，以唇舌帶領弟弟加深這個親吻。

分不清是TJ拉的還是Mikell自己移動上去的，等他們結束這一次的吻時，Mikell已經整個人來到弟弟的床鋪上。他的襯衫被解開了好幾個扣子，長子抬手止住了男孩不安分的手，他不想讓弟弟看見自己工作時累積下來的舊傷疤徒增擔憂，害怕自己是不是做錯了什麼的TJ縮了肩膀，怯怯的眼睛凝視著面前的兄長。這樣的神情觸動了Mikell心裡最柔軟的那一塊，他撫摸著TJ的臉，拇指滑過弟弟那些可愛的雀斑，細碎的吻沿著眉眼、臉頰、鼻尖、唇瓣、下頷一路向下，同時他伸手摸上男孩又一次有了反應的下身，並將對方的性器與自己的握在一起搓揉。

碰到兄長火熱的硬物令TJ抖了一下，但快感很快將所有雜念沖刷而去，他緊擁著Mikell的肩喘的厲害，耳邊哥哥低沈的呻吟讓他覺得很……性感，兄長的掌中握著他的所有快樂，性器相貼令他感覺他們很親密，下腹一陣陣抽動著，TJ覺得自己就快到了……

不夠、不想要只是這樣。這樣的念頭讓他用力推開了哥哥，突然的拒絕令Mikell露出困惑的表情，TJ咬了咬唇，主動蹬掉了自己的褲子。

「想要完整的做一次……」TJ的臉頰紅的快滴出血來，Mikell愣在原處，看著這樣的弟弟他竟然說不出拒絕的話語。

TJ壓著他的肩膀就要湊上來，Mikell慌忙制止了對方的行為，毫無準備的性只會傷害到他，而Mikell絕對不會讓最小的弟弟感受到一絲痛苦。他安撫了面露不安的TJ，扶著對方後腦讓他緩緩躺下，現在手邊沒有適合的潤滑劑，Mikell只能將指間沾上自己的唾液充數，先是食指慢慢進入了弟弟的身體，再來加入中指、無名指，他的動作非常小心翼翼，每一下開拓也都鼓上十足的耐心等待對方習慣。如果可以的話他不想帶給TJ任何一絲疼痛，倘若這是TJ所希望的，他會盡力給予對方最好的體驗。

心臟跳的快突破胸腔了，他躺在床上緊張的不得了。哥哥認真的臉就在不遠處，後庭被異物進入的感覺很奇怪，但習慣之後並不是那麼的難受，想到等會兒將要發生的事令他滿心慌張卻又興奮不已。花了不少時間做事前準備，Mikell的手從他體內退出了，接著兄長傲人的體積貼上他的臀。

哥哥的硬挺擠入時TJ生理的眼淚從眼角滑落下來，初經人事的部位與其說是疼痛，不如說是被徹底填充的飽脹感從那一處傳來，Mikell俯下身溫柔地親吻著他，厚實的大手把他的頭髮梳開、一下一下撫摸著他的頭。

當Mikell逐漸動起來的時候他發出了軟軟的呻吟，比起性的快意，此刻更多地填滿他的是與哥哥緊密結合的滿足感。現在在他身上的人是他最敬愛的兄長，他們是如此的貼近，使他幾乎快忘記呼吸，TJ伸手緊緊環抱住哥哥的脖頸，口裡一聲聲喚著對方的名。

「Mikell、Mikell……」想要就這麼永遠不分開。

自己在追求快樂的時候他當然不會忘記照顧對方的性器，在到達頂點前一刻Mikell即時從弟弟體內撤出——他不能再給對方更多負擔了。微微收緊的手下能感覺到後者也達到了高潮，Mikell以唇輕碰了下弟弟的額便翻身下床，很快地取來一旁的毛巾將TJ汗涔涔的身體擦拭乾淨。養傷中的末子體力下降了不少，一直到哥哥一連串動作都結束後TJ的呼吸才完全平復下來，Mikell整理好彼此的衣衫，接著替弟弟把被子蓋好，剛才的混亂已經全部看不見痕跡，一切如初。

「好好休息。」踏出房間前Mikell在弟弟的頭頂印上了一吻。

那是個深埋在彼此心底、秘密的夏日午後。


End file.
